


The Way You Are

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Series: Know It All Hermione's Rare Pairs [2]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monthly Prompt Challenge Response, One Shot, Post Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: Years after a failed marriage to Ginny , Harry Potter is dating a man named Frank Pritchard. Harry can't help but feel insecure about his scars . He considers getting augmented.





	The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Deus Ex Human Revolution
> 
> This is a response to a monthly prompt challenge , the pairing is Francis Pritchard/Harry Potter . The fandoms are Deus Ex Mankind Divided/Harry Potter.
> 
> This one shot is a part of a series on AO3 that is focused on slash Harry Potter crossover rare pairings .
> 
> I accept requests if there is any rare pairings that anyone would like to see written . Just tell me the fandoms, pairing and a few prompts for me to choose from to use . Harry Potter has to be one of the fandoms and one of the characters in the pairing. For people making requests there is a list of the fandoms I am familiar with/willing to write in the series description . 
> 
> Prompt I used for this one shot - "None of your scars can make me love you less".
> 
> This one shot is unbeta'd so all mistakes you find are mine . I hope everyone likes this!

Frank Pritchard Chief of cyber security at Sarif Industries stared at the screen of the computer that sat right in front of him. He had just sent a reminder to everyone in his workplace to not be so careless about the security of the company computers as it seemed that for the 10th time that week he had to fix up the security after it getting hacked into. To add his annoyance it was only a Tuesday.

Frank gave a sigh of both frustration and annoyance as he sent the email to multiple recipients.

The man glanced at the time that was displayed at the bottom of the screen , he gave another sigh when he saw that it read as only 3 o'clock . He usually finished work at around 5 or 6 pm . Today he felt more impatient than usual because lately he had noticed at home that his boyfriend had been acting strangely and unusually withdrawn around him.

Frank had been dating his boyfriend for about 5 months now and though they hadn't really been in the relationship for very long Frank had already fallen in love with the other man. Frank's boyfriend was a British man who went by the name of Harry Potter and in Frank's opinion Harry was perfect .

Harry was a man in his early 40's of average height , had black messy hair that Frank just loved to run his fingers through , had beautiful emerald green eyes behind a pair of black , round glasses and had a lean and slightly muscled body .

While Harry was quite attractive in Frank's eyes the other man was also very interesting , caring , brave and kind .

Harry wasn't like all the other men that Frank had met , he was a wizard ...A person who possessed magical abilities . When Frank had first found out he had been shocked and amazed but he had accepted Harry for what he was. Shortly after finding out about Harry's abilities Harry had also confessed his past to Frank and again Frank had accepted Harry.

When Frank finished work for the day he checked his phone to see if Harry had tried to contact him during work hours. Eyes staring down at his phone Frank saw that he had received a text message from Harry.

It read:

Frank if you're not busy tonight after work I want to discuss something with you.

\- Love from Harry

A sigh escaped Frank after reading the text , and though he in a way felt relieved that he was going to find out the explanation for Harry's recent behaviour he felt worry fill him . He wondered if he had done something wrong? Did Harry want to talk to him to break up? Frank had no idea but he really hoped not.

When Frank arrived home to the apartment he shared with Harry he found his boyfriend in the kitchen starting to prepare dinner .

"Good evening Harry" greeted Frank as he approached his boyfriend. "Is everything okay? I received your text."

Harry looked to Frank and gave a slight smile that appeared almost insincere , before kissing Frank on one of his cheeks.

"Let's talk about that later please, can you help me with dinner?"

Frank felt disappointed but gave a nod , "Fine.." He muttered before then starting to help Harry prepare and cook dinner.

"How was work today?" asked Harry.

"I had to send out another email to people at work , people can be so careless .Apart from that though it was fine , how was your day?"

"It was fine."

Frank stared at Harry as the other man finished cutting up the potatoes , feeling quite unsatisfied with Harry's answer considering how Harry wanted to talk to him about something that might be important later.

After dinner Harry and Frank sat down on the couch and Frank stared at Harry , "Okay Harry , are you going to tell me what's wrong now? You've been acting very odd lately. I've been worried."

Harry gave a sigh and he gave his boyfriend an apologetic look . "Sorry Frank" he apologized quietly before then starting to explain what exactly it was that he wanted to talk about.

"Well you see I've sort of been seriously considering getting augmented"

Frank blinked in surprise , "You have?"

"Yes." Harry said as he gave a nod.

"What kind? Augmentations to correct your eyesight? Or maybe some neural implants?"

Harry shook his head , "No , I don't mind glasses and you know I hate the idea of neural implants." Harry gave a sigh, "All the time you say I'm perfect but I'm not , I'm just not Frank! I...I know I'm being vain but I ..I want an augmentation for my hand. Not anything big...just..just something to get rid of the scars on my hand"

Frank stared at Harry , feeling speechless and he was doing his best to keep calm, collected and not angry. Afterall they were both adults and Harry had every right to do whatever he wanted with his own body but Frank just didn't think that Harry needed it. Harry was perfect , perfect in personality and in his physical body. Even Harry's scars Frank liked despite not liking how Harry had received them , they just showed what a brave person his lover was.

"Harry there is nothing wrong with you ...Any part of you . None of your scars can make me love you less. You are perfect to me!"

"So you don't think the scars I have are hideous?"

Anger flashed in Frank's eyes , "No! I don't , no part of you is ugly . Even your scars. Did someone tell you this Harry?"

"My ex wife did during the end of the marriage with her but I've also never liked my scars Frank , any of them . I've always wished I could get rid of them and with modern muggle technology the way it is I can do that."

"She's wrong then! You're wrong Harry! no part of you is ugly. You are beautiful"

Harry smiled at Frank , "Thank you , I think you're sexy too Frank but still I really just want to do it anyway . I've never liked it , and whenever people see it they ask how I got it. I just want it gone."

Frank gave a sigh , "Fine..Do it then! But can you just promise me one thing?"

Harry looked at Frank curiously before giving a slow nod , "Sure , what ...what is it Frank?"

"Don't decide yet , please...please think about it some more , wait a couple of weeks or a month even before making your decision."

A thoughtful expression appeared on Harry's face as he considered Frank's words."Okay Frank...I'll wait another month before deciding."

"Thank you Harry"

Harry said nothing but then pressed his lips to Frank's own lips , kissing his lover softly.

The kiss didn't last long , it was chaste and short but at the same time filled with love.

"Thank you Frank for caring so much, I love you."

"I love you too"

Frank and Harry then spent the next couple of hours together in the bedroom with Frank doing his best on making Harry feel good and all the while telling him just how perfect and attractive Harry was to him.

In a month's time Harry would probably bring up the subject of Augmentation again and tell Frank on what he had decided. During the month Frank would introduce Harry to Jensen , he would research the information Harry would need to know and he would even if it came to it get the best Doctor for the procedure . No matter what Harry decided on Frank would support Harry in whatever he had decided .

However even if Frank did all this and supported Harry through it all , he didn't like it at all .To him Harry really was perfect and didn't need to change a thing.


End file.
